Chance is Inevitable
by DCI Panda
Summary: Takes place during 'Who's Your Daddy' and 'No Reason' and is my take on what should happen after House is shot. HouseCuddy! Please R&R! Chapter 9 is now up! Warning: Minor Cam bashing and language
1. Chapter 1

Chance is inevitable

Chapter 1

He was working (yes, actually working) at his desk one sunny May afternoon. He was looking at some patient files, and it reminded him of a similar job that Cuddy had him do a few days ago.

Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy. They had always been friends. When Stacy left him, Lisa was the one that he went to and who was his shoulder to cry on. She was always there for him to talk to. Now she was asking him to do something that was easy, just look at some files and give his opinion.

But things were never easy for Greg House. He thought that what Cuddy was doing was wrong. "You should know," he told her. "Who you are matters." She had just stared at him. It infuriated him that she did not value herself as much as she was worth, as much as he did. He had seen the half-empty bottle of scotch in her office when he was snooping around in her trash. It had been hidden under her desk, but it was there.

As for what he did to Patrick What's-his-face, there was no flicker of guilt in his mind. Sure, he had taken advantage of Cuddy and Patrick, but whatever. She should know whose kid she was going to have. She had acted pissed, but deep down, Greg knew that Lisa was more relieved then she let on. Maybe next time she would think again about an anonymous sperm donor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thought had been hanging out in the back of House's mind for the past week, ever since he found out what Cuddy wanted. It was a strange feeling for him, and it was something he couldn't place. The closest he could come was a strange type of jealousy. Something in him was repulsed by the fact that Cuddy was going to let a complete stranger be the father of her child.

He told himself that he was being stupid; there was no way that he should be a father. It was a miracle that there weren't already little Greg's roaming the earth. (Though the mental image made him chuckle.) But there was something in him that made him really want to be the father of the child that she wanted.

Mentally shaking himself, he got back to work. Cuddy would never ask him what he wanted her to, so it was no use wasting time (he didn't have enough), sleep (damn insomnia), or effort (it could be better spent) on things he couldn't fix. So he worked. And waited. And wished.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (disclaimer) Not mine, don't sue!

Chapter 2:

When House found out what Cuddy was doing, she was afraid that he would tell everybody. Or worse, that he would harass her: "What are you thinking Cuddy?" "Are you stupid Cuddy?" "That's the worst idea since communism?"

So it came as a shock when he was a perfect gentleman about it. She was stunned. Yes, there was the time when he took extra time with the alcohol swab; but she didn't mind that too much. The whole think was so unlike House. She had come to trust him completely; so differently.

But now she was afraid. Why was he being nice to her? And, why was she letting him help her like this. The answers, which she thought she knew, scared and thrilled her at the same time.

The exchange in the exam room was what sent her heart racing the fastest.

"Pick someone you trust."

"Someone like you," she said, unbelieving.

"Someone you like," he said, looking her dead in the eyes.

It was lucky for her that he left then, because she nearly burst into tears. Even now, she couldn't deny it anymore (through more tears) .

It was him.

Now, how to ask him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went to the ladies room to try to freshen up, but it was no use. Those damn hormone were making her cry every five minutes anyway, She just needed to go in there, ask him, and try to get out of there without bawling all over him and making up his mind for him.

So, she got into the elevator and got off on his floor. She stopped and took a few deep breaths. She walked to his office and saw that he was there. 'Good' she thought. 'Now just do it.' Then he looked up with his big blue expectant eyes.

'Oh, shit' she thought as she froze up. 'I can't do it. I can do it. I… can't.' After a long and pregnant pause, she managed to stammer out, "thank you for the injections."

"You're welcome..." he said as she retreated. "You came all the way up here to tell me that?"

There was no use trying to lie to him. She couldn't lie to him. "No," she said, trying not to cry as she walked fast out of his office and called an elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew what she had wanted to ask him, but he saw that she would never be able to. So he would have to go to her. He popped two Vicodin, then got out of his chair and limped after her as fast as he could.

She stood in the empty elevator, head in hands, and her body shook with silent sobs. The elevator doors began to slide shut, but then they dinged open again. 'Damn it. Now I'm going to have to explain why I'm a basket case to somebody,' she thought.

He had stuck his cane between the doors at the last possible second. As they opened again, he saw her leaning against the wall, sobbing. So he did the only thing there was to do: He hung his cane on the railing, punched a new elevator button, and reached out to her.

She practically fell into his arms, letting his powerful arms hold her as her own hands made fists in his t-shirt. She let it all loose, sobbing into his chest as he held her, stroking her hair and back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the doors opened, it was not the busy, crowded lobby that Cuddy was expecting; it was the roof. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was pink with purple streaks.

"Thank you for not..." she drifted off.

"…I thought that this would be better. I always come up here when I want to hide from the world," he said, his voice full of compassion.

He led her out onto the roof and held her tight. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but she felt weak and was grateful that he was supporting her. They stood like this for several minutes, just being there for each other. She pulled back first.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I just didn't thick that I could ask you if you'd…," she paused. "…if you'd… be the father."

He put a hand under her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Of course."

The relief that washed over her face when he said those two words would have been visible from a mile away. She slid a hand up his rough cheek and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him lightly. What started as a light kiss soon deepened. House threw his cane aside so that he could pull her close to him.

"Come home with me," he murmured between kissed. When she stopped he looked at her and said, "What? If you're gonna do it, then lets do it right." He kissed her again, and all hesitation was forgotten as she melted into his arms. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her neck and ear.

This time she pulled back. :Lets get downstairs first, OK?

/tbc/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Again, the characters are not mine …So now, without any further adieu, 5-6-7-8!

Chapter 3

They rode different elevators to their different offices. There was still technically 30 minutes of the workday left, so they had agreed to meet in her office at 5:30. When he got to his office, the Ducklings were at their crossword puzzles, so he told them to go home and try not to get too drunk. Cameron left with her typical smile that sickened House. He was so sick of her pining after her. Plus, now there was Cuddy…

When Cuddy got back to her office, she shut the blinds and collapsed onto her couch. Now that he had said yes, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. "This calls for a celebration," she said to herself, pulling out the bottle of scotch and a glass. She downed one quickly and poured another. She heard a click, but disregarded it.

"You shouldn't drink alone, you know. People will find out. And the nurses have really big mouths," said a voice that was annoyingly sure of itself.

Cuddy jumped in her seat. How did he get in? "House, what are you doing here?"

"Why Dr. Cuddy, how considerate of you to ask. You see, I have this hot date, and I wanted to take her to dinner, but I hate getting stood up, so—" he rambled before she cut him off.

"Ok, I get the picture, Greg. You want some?" she asked, gesturing at the scotch.

"Oh, well, you talked me into it. I expect you'll be wanting some kind of payment?" he commented, eyebrows dancing as he sat down next to her. After downing the glass, he continued. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, you said dinner, and I would go, but I'm not really hungry," She said. "Unless," she said, moving closer and licking her lips, "it includes dessert."

"Hmm, Maybe I could think of something," he said with mock thoughtfulness, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Well, it had better be sweet," she replied, kissing him hard.

Their kissing was deeper than it had been on the roof, and this time, Cuddy was blown away. She wanted him now. And she always got what she wanted, she though as she was unbuttoning his shirt. When she came, she had to bite his neck to not scream.

They had finished for only a minute when there was a knock at the door. Never in the history of humankind had two people gotten dressed so quickly. In order to make everything as professional as possible, House sat down at her desk and tried to balance a pen on his nose. While Cuddy was a little put off by his immaturity, (there was a whole stack of files for him to look at), she was glad that they at least looked presentable. She smoothed her hair and opened the door.

The smiling face of Dr. James Wilson popped into view.

"Hey Dr. Cuddy," he said cheerfully. "Oh, and Dr. House too! I'm glad to see that you are doing something so…um… productive," he commented as the pen fell onto the floor.

House just glared at him, picked up the pen, and tried again. Wilson's eyes slid over to the bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"Oh ho ho! Was I interrupting a party? What, no hats?" he quipped.

"Well," House began, before Cuddy shot him a look. "I was going to ask you to bring them for Dr. Cuddy and I, but that would mean that I would have to invite you too, so… no hats, Jimmy, and it's all your fault." House smirked, turning back to his pen.

Taking control of the situation, Cuddy asked, "Did you need something, Dr. Wilson?"

"Oh, yes. I needed authorization for the—"

"Oh, oh, look at it! Quick!" House half yelled, excited that the pen was, in fact, balanced on the tip of his nose. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?" he asked innocently.

"I needed authorization for the exploratory surgery that I sent you the memo about," he continued.

"It'll be on your desk first thing tomorrow morning. Have a good night," she said nicely.

"Night Cuddy, House,'" he called over his shoulder. Cuddy walked to the door and locked it behind her.

"Nice Greg. Now give me my pen back." She snatched it off of his nose before he could protest.

"But Dr. Cuddyyyyyyy! He will never suspect _anything _if I'm being immature!" he said with an over exaggerated wink. "Seriously Lisa, lets go out to dinner. I'll even buy and the hospital will never see the bill."

"Hmm, Greg. That's a nice offer, but it's only 6. What would we do after dinner?"

"Oh, I bet we could think of something," House said, reaching for her. He kissed her lightly, then strode to the door of her office and held it open for her. "Shall we?"

She grinned.

/tbc/

A/N: I have final exams this week, so you guys may have to wait until next weekend for the next chapter, but I will try!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since you all are so good at waiting, i made it a little longer!Enjoy!

Chapter 4

He held up his end of the bargain. They went to a very nice Italian restaurant where he bought a very expensive bottle of wine. His conversation flowed much easier than it had with Cameron, and he felt much more comfortable. After dinner, he drove her home and they fell asleep on her couch watching old movies. Before Cuddy fell asleep in his arms, she realized that this was the happiest she had felt in a long time. She wondered if he felt the same way.

He did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House woke up, he was initially disoriented. Why was there a TV in his room? And a couch? And a…Cuddy? Then he remembered. He smiled and began to play with her hair. After a few moments, she opened her eyes sleepily and smiled back.

"Good morning Greg."

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" she asked snuggling close to him.

"Who cares," he said returning the embrace.

Cuddy glanced over at the clock and her eyes shot open. 9:37.

"Shit, I'm late House! You are too!" she said jumping up and running to her bedroom.

"I am not late! 10:30 would be late, but 9:38… nah," he said popping a Vicodin and limping after her. By the time he got to her room, she was already changed and was brushing her teeth.

"House, get into the car if you don't want to be waiting on tables at the diner this time tomorrow!"

"But Dr. Cuddy, what will my boss say if I show up late, and with a co-worker?" he asked, getting a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure she will overlook it this one time, if you GET IN THE CAR!" she said, shoving him out the door. She slammed it behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the morning, they avoided each other. House didn't want any more clinic hours, and Cuddy didn't want to see him. That worked fine until she realized that she still needed the menotrophin injections. She paged him down to exam room one.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy!" He said with an overly cheesy grin. "How may your poor, crippled slave serve your needs today?" The double meaning of his words was not lost on Cuddy, but she held up the syringe and alcohol wipe as a reply.

He walked over and took them without a word, when she turned around and pulled up her skirt, he moved close to her. Very close.

She noticed, but decided that it would be wisest to say nothing. He began to wipe with the same slow, circular movement that he had the first time, only this time, he had his left hand on her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started racing when she realized this. His tough was light and gentle, but she knew that there was strength hidden underneath. He had wiped the entire side of her butt and had moved down her thigh when he stopped and gave her the shot.

She handed him a cotton ball, but he had something better in mind. Out came a band-aid and he put it on the tiny red speck, pressing down (to make sure that it was really on, of course). When she turned around, he could see that she was breathing hard and was red.

"Thanks, House."

"No prob—"

She jammed her mouth onto his before he could finish and kissed him hard and fast. Though he was surprised, his response was just as passionate. He tangled his fingers in her hair and held her close. Suddenly, his pager went off. Cuddy stepped back and motioned for him to check it.

"Just a patient in the ICU. My team can take care of it," he said, lowering his head and moving towards her.

"No Greg. You should be there in case they need you."

"Don't you need me here?" he mumbled into her neck, kissing her lightly on her ear.

"I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, need to be with your patient. You are a doctor to them first," she said, stepping back. "Will you stop by after work. Say, 6 in my office?"

"I guess," he said, faking dejection. "But maybe then, we'll get to play doctor, eh?" he said, kissing her quickly before leaving the room, leaving Cuddy all alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I do that?" she wondered silently in her office. "Do I want to have his kid? Yes. Do I love him? Maybe." But why him? He was obnoxious, sarcastic, anti-social, and abrasive. He was a drug-addicted, crippled insomniac. But he was honest and loyal to her, and she trusted him with her whole heart.

She knew now why she had trusted him with her secret. She'd known him longer than any doctor in this hospital, and she'd seen him when he was the most vulnerable.

She had seen the other part of him, the scared, tender part of him that could be hurt, 6 years ago. She told herself then that she would get to know the compassionate part of House again someday, but under better circumstances.

She hoped that time was now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head was still spinning when he limped to the ICU. "Why did she kiss me?" Did she love him? Or was she just trying to get pregnant. Him, a middle-aged, cranky, brilliant doctor who was constantly a thorn in her side.

He decided that he'd find out that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When 6 o'clock rolled around, House strolled into her office. She was on the phone, and looked ready to tear her hair out, so he decided on the conservative approach, sitting down on her couch. When she hung up, she sat down next to him.

"How was your day?" he asked innocently, knowing the answer.

"Oh, I was held up in my first meeting of the day, so I was late for the other two. I had two families and their lawyers threaten to sue the same doctor for malpractice and a donor withdraw funding when he heard about what the doctor did," she said, exhausted.

"Not a good day, huh?" he said, massaging her neck and shoulders. "I'm sorry. Do you want to come to my place and get dinner?" He asked, kissing her neck where he massaged. He smiled as she sighed and almost moaned.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said with her eyes closed. She was well aware how inappropriate this would look if any of the orderlies or interns came bumbling in, but she didn't care. Besides, she and House had gotten into the habit of locking doors behind themselves.

"Then let's go," he murmured, stopping the massage.

She gathered her things and followed him to the parking lot.

"Just follow me to my place, alright?"

"Ok." After she got into her car, she glanced over at her overnight bag and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week flew by. After that first night, House and Cuddy were always together after work. Adversaries by day, and lovers by night. Even if they didn't have sex, House felt the need to sleep with her. After all those years of sleeping alone, he had found somebody who was there for him. There was something reassuring about waking up in the night and having the arm of a perfect woman across his waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. Even when he couldn't sleep due to the pain or insomnia, her slow breathing reminded him that she needed him and that she was there, and, most importantly,that he was not alone.

In the morning, he was often moody, but that was normal. But under the moodiness, she saw something different. He was becoming less angry and hostile, at least to her. More than once he came up behind her after he'd showered, and put his damp and warm arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She saw what was in his eyes when he did this. It was thanks, thanks that she was there to save him from himself. House was different when he was with her. He was her Greg, and nothing would change that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning started out like so many. Their sleeping habits had been going on for about two weeks. House woke up first with Cuddy's arm across him. He got up slowly so as not to wake her and popped a Vicodin. Cuddy woke up in her bed and found that a note was on the bed where Greg's head should have been. It said simply:

_I had to leave early. Needed to shower and change clothes. Love you. _

_Greg_

She got up to turn on the coffee maker, but halfway there, she almost threw up. She managed to make it to the toilet in time, and as she was bending over, her heart leapt. What if this meant...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Cuddy checked out of the private practice clinic. She was having her blood tested for pregnancy hormones. She had chosen to have the test at a private clinic so that she could avoid any awkward questions or rumors, and that was the last thing that she needed. As she climbed into her Lexus, she glanced at the clock. 10 am. Oh well, she'd be a few minutes late. As House always said, they would manage without her for a few minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, at 10:10, a man had walked into House's office, pulled out a gun, and shot him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cuddy walked into the hospital, she saw the nurses and Doctors mulling around the entrance to the ICU. As she was walking over to the entrance to tell them to get back to work, she saw Wilson running over to her.

"What is going on here, Wilson? I -"

"It's House. He was shot twice."

Suddenly Cuddy was falling. Wilson saw her turn ashen and quickly reassured her, "He should be fine. He was just shot in the gut, but it seemed to miss all of the important parts, and the other nicked some skin on his neck. He's about to go into surgery now..." But Cuddy was already running past him, and into the ICU. She saw the ducklings standing over-- Greg!

"Dr. Cuddy, he was shot. Twice," Foremen said, walking to her. We're waiting for the OR to be prepped, but it should be ready momentarily.

"Dr. Cuddy, he said that he wanted Ketamine." Cameron said, eyes not leaving House.

"What? When did he tell you?"

"He woke up for a few minutes and told me to tell you. 'Tell Cuddy... I want Ketamine.' And then he passed out again." She looked at him longingly and stroked his cheek. "He's lost a lot of blood…"

"Yes, thank you for that insightful comment, Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said, silently fuming. "Please, go check on your other patient. I can handle this." Cameron glared at Cuddy, but she refuse Cuddy to stay with _her_ House. "Dr. Chase, go with her, please."

Together, Cuddy and Foreman waited for the OR and surgeon. "So what happened, Dr. Foreman?" He obliged, telling how the man walked in, cool as a cucumber, pulled out a gun, and shot him. After he turned and ran out, Foreman called security, Chase checked the gunshot wounds, and Cameron stood there crying.

"We all knew that she liked him, but I had expected more from her than sobbing. When the EMTs arrived, she ripped off part of his shirt and pressed it to the wound on his neck." He said, shaking his head.

"She'll probably frame it up on her wall," Cuddy thought.

Just then, the nurse came with the news: OR 4. Cuddy and Foreman rode in the elevator with House, and when the door opened, Wilson was waiting there. She blew past him and went to talk to the surgeon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will do the surgery with Ketamine, Gilick!" Cuddy said, not afraid to get in his face. Foreman and Wilson stared in wonder at her. This was so un-Cuddy like.

"No way! It is way too risky."

"For who? For you or him. I know the rules, and in this case, they are protecting you more than him. I say that he gets the Ketamine."

"Dr. Cuddy. Just because you run the hospital does not mean that you get to make all of the decisions here."

'Not all of them, just the ones that relate to House. I hold Greg's Proxy. And I say that you will do the surgery with Ketamine. Now!" She scribbled her name on the papers the nurse gave her, and turned to Gilick, who was still standing there in shock. "Go! Please, hurry," she added the end, and Wilson thought that he heard a hint of pleading. He passed her, and House's gurney followed ad Cuddy followed.

Wilson followed in her wake, saying nothing until House passed through the double doors. She collapsed onto the chairs and Wilson sat next to her.

"It's not your fault," he started.

"I know. But… if anything happens to any of my doctors in this hospital, I feel that I am partially responsible. Security funding came up in the Board meeting last month, and I voted against increasing funding by 25 percent. If I hadn't-"

"You weren't the only one that voted against it. I did too, remember? And so did more than half of the board," he said, putting a hand on her arm. She stood up suddenly, and walked around the waiting area.

Wilson knew that she was struck with angst, but this was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. She was really, genuinely, worried about Greg House. But then again, everybody had been acting weird lately. First the date with Cuddy, then House mellowing out, and actually doing his clinic duty without complaining. _That _was weird. But maybe, it was all connected.

When she sat back down, Cuddy seemed a little more composed, but she still looked panic stricken. This time, Wilson let her sit in silence. She sat, watching the door. After close to an hour, the Gilick came out. She ran up to him. From the relieved look on her face, Wilson assumed that it was a success. After she sat back down, he proceeded.

"When did you get House's Proxy? I thought… well, I didn't know who held it."

"A year after Stacy left him, on the one year anniversary. He got really drunk. At least five gallons in a day. He came over to my house late that night, and I let him stay with me and talk about everything. I guess that we had been distant friends, up until that night. He asked me to be his proxy, since Stacy wasn't in his life anymore. I thought that it was a necessity, until he told me that he didn't blame me for going along with Stacy's decision."

Wilson sat in silence as he saw a whole other part of his friend. "He forgave you?"

"I don't know if he really did," she said with a sigh. "But he was there. And I was there". Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Please don't say anything to anybody about what I told you. He might not want them to know. He's been hurt so many times, and I couldn't do that to him again. I promised him that night that I would do medically whatever he wanted. And I don't intend to go back on my promises"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry this has been late, but I have been out of town until this weekend. So I hope that the next few chapters will be updated sooner(and hopefully today!). Now, on with the show!_

"The surgery went fine and he should make a full recovery, although the effects of the Ketamine effects would be unknown until he woke up, which should be in about 48 hours…." was the Surgeon's report on Dr. Gregory House. When Cuddy heard this, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. He wouldn't be any worse, and he might be better.

There was nothing more she could do. She had gotten him the treatment that he had wanted. Only time and chance would tell. In the meantime, she told herself, she needed to work. She had a hospital to run.

Back in her office, she was overwhelmed by the huge stack of paper that had materialized in the two hours she had gone. It seemed that the Public Relations Department was having trouble reassuring investors that the hospital was a safe place. _Dammit,_ she swore and she threw herself into her work, hoping (hopelessly) that it would take her mind of Greg.

It didn't. In fact, since it was all about Greg, it was all that she could think about. There was **no** work unrelated to the shooting. So by the time lunch rolled around, Cuddy was about to go crazy. Normally she would go see Wilson when she was like this, but she needed to see House, NOW!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hour 2 of the coma (12 noon)**

Cuddy slowly slid the door to his room open. The steady beeping of the machines was slightly reassuring, but she moved to check his chart. A nurse was monitoring his condition every hour. Cuddy changed that instantly. _It **will** be a doctor, and every thirty minutes. I will not have another accident happen to him in my hospital,_ she thought with a pang of guilt. Taking his hand, she sat down next to him.

"You've got to get better Greg, I really need you now," she said, rambling and trying not to cry. "Test result should be coming soon, and then we'll find out if I'm really… well, you'll be the first to know.

"Dammit Greg! Why did you have to get shot now, when I really needed you? It was so nice, just the two of us. I thought that I finally had somebody that would be able to help me through it all, and I love you for that… more than you know. It just sucks that you are unconscious when you hear me say it first," she said with tears in her eyes. "Just get better, Okay?" she said, rising. As she opened the door, she walked straight into Cameron.

"Dr. Cuddy, what are you doing here?"Cameron asked, her face stretched into a pained smile.

"I am checking on a patient. In case you didn't know, that's what goes on in a hospital," she snapped, clearly annoyed. _God, I sounded like House,_ she thought "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she said, sidestepping Cameron and blasting down the hall. She needed to be alone for a bit.

**Hour 8 of the coma (6pm)**

No word from the Clinic about her test results.

No change onhis condition.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hour 24 of coma (10 am)**

Cuddy vowed never to have that much to drink in that short amount of time. She'd gone to a bar at 10 that night, and she stopped remembering how many drinks she got after number seven or so. Somehow, she managed to get home before collapsing on the couch in her clothes. At 3am she woke up with a killer headache and a stomach that needed to empty all of its contents. After a few coffees, a cold shower, and anotherfew cupsof coffee, she felt better prepared to start the day. Her head was still killing her, but she felt, (or at least she tried to think) that she was less hungover.

She arrived at the hospital way before anybody else on the day shift, and tried to get some work done. Her phone was ringing of the hook when the rest of the world woke up, but the call she was waiting for didn't come until almost 10 am.

Positive.

* * *

Cuddy ran up to House's office to tell him the news. It wasn't until she was in the office that she realized he wasn't there. _"Coma,"_ she remembered, and a wave of guilt and nausea and pain washed over her. Foreman and Chase were there, though, and they looked up, hoping that she had news about House.

All that came out of her mouth was, "Where's Cameron?"

Foreman and chase scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Probably keeping vigil over House," Foreman answered.

Cuddy nodded and swept out of the room. As she walked down the hall to the elevator, she tried to keep calm, but it was impossible. She did not want Cameron anywhere near House. When he woke up, it would be Cuddy with him, not Cameron. She ran to her office and grabbed her laptop and some files to work on. It was her turn to take over the "House Watch".

When she opened the door, she almost started yelling. Cameron was sitting on the bed by House's chest, holding his hand and silently sobbing.

"Dr. Cameron," she said, using her best disapproving-and-trying-not-to-get-angry-administrator-voice, "Your team needs you. I can take care of House from here, thank you." When Cameron stared at her as if she was speaking another language, Cuddy walked over to her. "Cameron, I need you to do your job. You are on a diagnostics team. I do not need you to tell me what is wrong with Dr. House. I know what is wrong with him. Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase need you. Now!"

Cameron turned around and walked to the door, whipping her eyes. She turned to Cuddy and said, "You can be a real bitch." With that she stalked out, not bothering to keep the door from slamming.

Cuddy didn't care. Cuddy had been called worse, and Cameron knew that what she did was not the best way to handle the situation, and that she would regret it later. "_I'll deal with that later too. Now, I hove to tell Greg the news"_

**Hour 30 of coma (6 pm) **

Cuddy and Wilson had been taking 2 hour shifts guarding (err, watching) House after that. Wilson had been watching him at 12pm and then at 4pm. He had told Cuddy that Cameron had come sulking by several times, but that Wilson had glared at her (as instructed) and she soon left.

Wilson didn't know why Cuddy was so defensive of House, but he understood why Cameron didn't belong in the room. So he was relieved when he saw Cuddy with a take out coming into the room. He left quickly after exchanging pleasantries. She looked at the chair that Wilson had been sitting in. _"I'm going to buy new chairs" _she thought. These ones were so uncomfortable, but she had no choice. After closing the blinds, she drew a chair up close to the bed. She held his hand and kissed it. She was exhausted, but she really needed to stay awake if he… woke…u……..

_A/N Ok! Second one today! Yay! Now, don't forget to review! I love them! Getting those emails, there's…really no better way to make me happee! So just do it! If I break 30 reviews form the 2 chapters, I promise that there will be lots of romantic goodies in the next chapter. (oh, does that sound good or what?) _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I will definitely bribe you all from now on! 35 reviews at Press time, wow! It was really cool opening up email and seeing **10 new messages**! Oh well! On to the story. I think it may be one of the longer chapters…_

_Oh, and for the purpose of this chapter, assume that House's hallucination thing in "No Reason" is the same. _

When he opened his eyes, light was barely filtering through his window. He looked down and saw Cuddy sleeping at his side, holding his hand. He smiled for the millionth time in the past month, looking at her peaceful, sleeping form. The clock on the wall said that it was almost 8 am. He figured that Cuddy would want to change clothes before starting work. He ran his fingers lightly over her cheeks until she woke up.

"Good morning Partypants."

"Oh Greg!" She said pulling the side of the bed of and sitting next to him. "How do you feel? How's your leg?"

"You did the ketamine then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I almost fired a surgeon, and I had to use the proxy, but you got the ketamine."

"I hope that you haven't been sitting with me for the past… I'm guessing two days that I've been out for."

"No. I had to kick Cameron out, and then Wilson and I have been taking turns."

House chuckled quietly. He wondered what Cuddy had said to Cameron. "So how are you doing." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth that Cuddy retched and turned green.

"Oh god, are you sick?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said trying to smile. "I'm pregnant Greg"

It took a moment for him to speak, but when he did, he hugged her close. "That's great. Congratulations! Who have you told?" he whispered into her hair.

"Only you. I told you when I found out yesterday, but…well…"

"Well, congrats. I know it will work out for you." He said pulling back, and also unsure of himself.

"Hey, what about you?" She said, looking him dead in the eyes. "I want you to be a part of our lives too. Please."

"Well, let's try to get through the next nine months, ok?"

Ok, she said, beaming. "So… how do you feel? Any pain… anywhere?"

"Um, nope. I can't feel anything. This must be how the Pillsbury Doughboy feels. All this poking, but it doesn't hurt."

"Do you want me to lower the dosage to see if your led still hurts?"

House couldn't help but notice how carefully she was taking care of him. Personal care by the Dean; he thought that it was personal affection and also a determination to make-up for the last PPTH mishap starring Greg House. Not that he minded, of course. But when she left and he was all alone, he felt a tiny knowing at the pit of his stomach that could only be interpreted as worry. _She's not Stacy. She won't leave you. She can't._ He kept repeating this mantra in his head.

Fortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on his demons, for less than two minutes later, Wilson came in, followed by the ducklings. The three guys came over to him, visibly relieved that he was better. Foreman and Chase, surprisingly, were very vocal in voicing their relief that he was going to be ok. His attention focused instead on Cameron, who was standing at the door, glaring at him. House wondered what Cuddy had told her. An image of them wrestling and rolling around his room while he was in a coma suddenly flashed before his eyes, and he had to work hard not to start laughing. After a few minutes, he kicked them out of his room, "so he could rest," he told them. Actually, it was to watch crappy soaps and kill his poor, defenseless, and slightly loopy brain cells. To his disgust, not only was there nothing on, his iPod had lost all 14 of its advertised battery hours, and was dead with no magical adapter. So he had to content himself with his Gameboy that Wilson had brought by. _Just another day at the office. _

* * *

Cuddy showed up at lunch with two containers of carry-out, but house wasn't hungry. He and Cuddy walked slowly around the floor of the hospital. He didn't know if it was the Ketamine or the morphine, but his leg didn't hurt. Cuddy noted this and said that it was probably a good thing. The neck wound wasn't bad she said, and the stomach wound would heal with time. As long as the Ketamine left no lasting effects, he would be just fine and more.

When they got back to his room, she closed the blinds and locked the door. He pulled her to him and sat her down in his lap, kissing her hard. He slid a hand up her blouse, and the moan from her lips was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He kissed her deeper until she pulled back.

"Umm, this probably isn't a good idea, with fresh stitches and all," she whispered.

"No, a very bad idea," he agreed, kissing her neck.

"Greg, I mean it. It would be really hard to explain what happened if your stitches came out and you started bleeding all over me."

"What? No it wouldn't. You were checking my vitals, tripped, ripped your clothes, and I fell on top of you. As you were pushing me off of you, you _cruelly_ pushed on my stomach and ripped them out." Seeing the incredulous look on her face, he faked surprise. "What? It could happen! It is probable and highly possible!"

Instead of answering him, she pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you for my life," he whispered inter her dark locks.

"Thank you for being in mine," she replied stroking the back of his neck and head. Pulling back she kissed him lightly and got up to leave. 'I'll be back soon."

"Hurry. Mario and Luigi are just not as cool as you." He said, pointing to his Gameboy.

"I'll send Wilson along"

"It's not the same. He wined. He can't sit on my lap ad he isn't fun to kiss. Well, it might be for him but—"

"I'll be back Dr. House." She said sliding the door open end leaving.

* * *

Overall, the resting part was nice. He could play his Gameboy without getting yelled at, and he paged Foreman to get his iPod charger, so he was blasting _Revolver_ and _Magical Mystery Tour_ by The Beatles as loud as he could. But the fear in his stomach was still there. The fear that Cuddy would still leave him. He had walled himself off from the world for so many years, and now that he could see it, he knew that he would have to start making small changes. Maybe he could make a real relationship between them work. Until then, he would wait.

_A/N so I am going to the Beach for the week, but if I have over 50 reviews when I come back, I promise that I will stay up late and have the next chapter up the day after I get back. So how's that? More than 50 reviews New chapter by 8/15. _

_18 more days till House: Season 2 on DVD! YAY! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry that it took so long, but I have been really busy. So anyways, in honor of the House Season Premiere on Tuesday, (My Birthday), I wanted to put something out! Happy reading!_

"What happened to the guy who tried to kill me?" House asked Wilson over lunch in his room. House was in the chair and Wilson was on the bed.

"He was shot by security as he tried to leave the building The EMT's tried to admit him, but Cuddy practically shoved the gurney out of the door herself to another hospital."

"So he's not here?"

"No… Cuddy said something like, 'I don't want anything bad to "accidentally" happen to him.'"

House chuckled. That **so** sounded like Cuddy. It was a shame, because House would've loved to harass him, or shoot him, or whatever. But, oh well, you can't always get what you want.

"So… why is Cuddy so interested in you all of a sudden? I mean, she's always in here." Wilson started, hesitantly.

"Hmmm," House thought, thinking fast. "Maybe, it's because, oh no, I've been shot!" He said, eyed wide with sarcastic shock.

"No, it's more than that. She's always checking on you, and she fell asleep in your room the other night." Wilson said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but I was also shot," House said, trying to focus on his show.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Wilson asked in his signature worried voice.

"Beside the fact that you are bugging me? Nope." He said, turning to glare at the younger doctor. "Go bug Cameron, or better yet, Chase. He's got the hots for you!"

"This isn't going to go away. I'm going to keep an eye on you," he said, getting up to leave. But before he made it to the door, it slid open, and Cuddy walked in. Wilson's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at House, before he started:

"Weeellll, hellloooo Dr. Cuddy! What brings you here?" Wilson asked in a loud and over-exaggerated voice.

"Well—"she started.

"The promise of crazy, wild, hospital bed sex!" House interrupted loudly.

She glared past Wilson at him and continued. "It's time for Dr. House's morphine to get lowered again.

"Oh, well, that's nice. I'll leave you to it then." And, raising his eyebrow one last time, he left.

"What was that about?"

"He was interrogating me about you. He seamed to think that there was something more to our relationship. I told him that it might have been because I was shot."

"Are we going to tell him? About us?"

"And give Queen Gossip something to go all 'Chatty Cathy' with the nurses over. I mean, eventually, but not now. Besides, what would we say? 'It started out as invitro, but now we're sleeping together, and making out in the hospital—'"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Not yet," she said, sitting down next to him. "But maybe we could give it a try, and commit to a real relationship."

A big stupid grin spread over his face as he hugged her. "Of course Lisa." Pulling back, he kissed her slowly, then faster. Minutes later, when she left, Cuddy walked right past Wilson with a blooming red and purple bruise on her neck.

_A/N: I know that this isn't very long, but the next chapter is written out, but not typed, and it looks to be twice as long. I really would like to get that up tomorrow! Be sure to catch House Tuesday at 8pm! _


End file.
